A Look At Love
by erica714
Summary: Summary: A collection of one shots that take a peek into random moments in Edward and Bell's life together as they share their love for one another over the years. VERY LEMONY. All Human, all cannon couples...mostly lemony fluff.
1. Reconnecting

Summary: A collection of one shots that take a peek into random moments in Edward and Bell's life together as they share their love for one another over the years. LEMON in EVERY chapter. All Human, all cannon couples.... mostly lemony fluff.

Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own anything Twilight related

AN: A new story, whaaaaat? Im sure any of you that have read any of my previous stories are thinking "great! just what she needs, to do start another story before she's finished with the one she is writing at the moment" I know I know but this one found a place in my mind to hold on to tight and run wild! I will do my absolute best to keep this updated as often as possible. so please go forth,read, enjoy and let me know what you thought.

* * *

Bella had just gotten Aaden, their seven week old baby to sleep and into his crib. She tip toed to the door and quietly closed it behind her, after make sure that he remained asleep she headed toward the master bedroom to continue the conversation that they had been having all night. There was a charity event at the hospital and Edward wanted her to go with him, but she was doing everything she could to get out of it.

"I just can't leave him" She whined as she came into the bedroom and sat down next to him.

Edward chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders "I know love, it's hard for me to leave him everyday to go to work too, but we need some time for us. He will be perfectly fine here with Alice and Rosalie"

"But I'm too fat to fit into anything" she said resorting back to her earlier argument.

"You, Isabella Cullen are NOT fat. You are perfect in every single way" he stated simply kissing her on the cheek

"No I am not." She fought back

"I always think you are beautiful" He told her kissing her temple.

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled as she turned to lay down facing away from him.

Edward laid down and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back against his chest. "I will understand if you decide not to go, but please think about it for me" he whispered and kissed her cheek as he settled in to sleep.

Bella didn't say anything but latched her fingers with his before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Alice this is ridiculous! I can't go, I don't fit into any of my old clothes!" Bella cried from inside her closet.

"Bella get over it" Alice laughed appearing in the doorway "You are hardly any bigger than before you got pregnant, and besides you JUST gave birth. You've already lost most of the weight just give it time."

"I don't have time Alice! Edward wants to go out tonight."

"Ok ok calm down there is a simple solution"

"What?" Bella asked turning to look at her sister in law.

"Go get one of those body shaper…things. What are they called? Spanx! I'm sure with the correct support you can fit into anything in your closet and look hott."

"No, I'm sorry. Absolutely not" Bella declared as she and Alice stood in the lingerie section of the department store.

"Come on Bella it's not that bad" Alice said taking the package from her. "Look it says here that it will smooth out your figure and accentuate your natural curves"

"That doesn't even make sense Alice!" Bella whispered harshly.

"Look, bottom line – it will suck in what you don't want seen" Alice said simply.

Bella rolled her eyes "Give me the damn thing!"

Alice tried not to laugh as she handed Bella the package and followed her to the register pushing her sleeping nephew in his stroller.

Once they got back Alice convinced Bella to take a shower and that not only would she look after Aaden she would have an outfit all picked out and waiting for her when she got out.

"Don't forget these!" Alice laughed tossing the package into the bathroom as the water shut off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Bella yelled a few minutes later

"What now?" Alice asked picking Aaden up off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Bella opened the door wearing her bathrobe and blushing, she whispered something but Alice couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"There is an opening in the crotch so you don't have to take them off to pee!" Bella repeated.

Alice stifled a laugh " So they are basically high tech crotchless panties?"

Bella turned red and was saved from having to respond to that statement when the doorbell rang.

"Bella just put your dress on so I can do your hair and makeup" Alice said as she went to get the door.

"At least let me hold my baby before you torture me" Bella called after her.

Alice handed Aaden to Bella and went to get the door. She returned a short time after followed by Rosalie. "You sitting service has arrived" she announced as they entered the room.

When Bella didn't say anything Rosalie looked over to Alice who said, with a huge eye roll "She thinks she looks too fat so she doesn't want to go"

"Thanks Alice" Bella said sarcastically.

"You're crazy you look amazing. You are nearly the same size you were before you got pregnant" Rosalie told Bella.

"That's what I told her!" Alice exclaimed.

"Besides you JUST had Aaden a few weeks ago, give it time you will back to normal in no time." Rosalie added

"I said that too!" Alice said excitedly.

"Great minds think a like" Rose smiled motioning between her own eyes and Alice's with two fingers.

"Bella just get dressed so we can be done in time, please." Alice said holding the dress out to her.

When Bella didn't move Rosalie stepped forward "Ok, enough mommy and me time, let me hold my handsome nephew" she said holding out her arms.

Bella kissed Aaden's forehead and handed him over.

"That's right" Rose cooed "Aaden loves his favorite Auntie Rosie"

"Yeah keep tellin yourself that lie" Alice shot back as Bella disappeared into the bathroom with the dress Alice selected.

"Just because you two are the same height does NOT mean you are automatically his favorite aunt" Rose responded as she went to go sit on the bed.

When Bella came back a few moments later Alice looked up and whistled, looking up at the noise Rose called out "Look at you hott momma!"

"Don't try to make me feel better, really how does it look?" Bella asked.

"Bella you look amazing! Honestly I would tell you if you didn't" Alice told her.

"If you say so" she mumbled

"Aaden please tell your mommy she looks hott" Rose said coming over to stand by Alice.

At that Bella cracked a smile for the first time in hours.

"And now the fun begins!" Alice grinned clapping her hands together.

Bella groaned and Rose laughed "On that note we are out of here" she said leaving the room.

* * *

Alice was putting the finishing touches on Bella as Edward walked through the front door.

"Where are my two favorite people in the world?" He called out as he closed the door.

"Well, I'm in here and Alice is in the bedroom with Bella" Rose called back to him from the couch.

Edward laughed as he came over and picked Aaden up "How's my little man doing?" he asked kissing him on the forehead. "Are you having fun with Auntie Rose?"

"Of course he is" Rose smiled "But you better give him back and go get ready, Alice is almost done with your wife"

Edward kissed him once more before handing Aaden back over to Rose and headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey Beautiful" Edward smiled seeing Bella with his back to him from his place at the door.

"Hey hott stuff" Alice replied looking around Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister as he wrapped arms around Bella's waist from behind and kissed her neck "You ready for our night out?"

"Cant wait" Bella responded as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Holy shit Bella, you look hott" Edward said upon seeing her outfit.

"Told you!" Alice cried triumphantly from behind them.

Bella shook her head at Alice but smiled at Edward "Thank you" She whispered leaning in to kiss him.

"Ok, come on don't start that you still need to get ready" Alice ordered pulling Bella away from Edward by the hand.

"I showered after surgery, so all I have to do is change and Ill be ready to go" He promised Bella before Alice dragged her out of the room.

Alice had Bella step into her shoes and got her wrap situated just as Edward came out dressed in his suite.

"Wow" Bella whispered to herself which caused Alice to share an eye with Rose from across the room. They had been together since high school but never seemed to leave the love sick stage of their relationship, which the others teased them about all the time.

"Lets get this show on the road" Alice said when neither of them made any attempt to snap out of it. She gently pushed them right out the door "Don't worry we have everything under control" She promised right before she shut the door on them.

Edward led Bella to the car and opened her door for her "Seriously babe, you look amazing" he told her

"Thank you" She smirked "You clean up pretty nice yourself" she added as she gave him a peck on the lips then got in the car. Edward winked at her before closing the door and going around to get in.

On the ride over to the hotel where the event was being held Edward notice Bella fidgeting around "Is there something wrong?" he asked after a while.

"No I'm fine" she smiled up at him taking his right hand in hers. He almost dropped it until he saw her moving around again as they were pulling into the Valet line.

"Seriously Bella, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Um, it's nothing" She said readjusting her sitting position, when he kept staring at her she added "Its too embarrassing"

"What is it love? you can tell me anything" he said bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it softly.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment then said "I didn't fit into anything, so I had to go buy these control top type underwear things that hide all the extra fat…"

"You are not fat Bella" he interrupted.

"Well anyways, I have them on and the are kind of tight and hard to get on and off so, instead of having to deal with that every time you have to pee there is umm… an opening in the middle...and I'm not quite used to the …..draft" she finally got out turning pink.

Edward just stared at her until the car behind them honked. The line had moved up and it was now there turn to park. He pulled up and quickly gave his name to the attendant, then came around to meet Bella who was already out of the car.

"Are you telling me" He asked in a low voice as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him as they walked in "That you are wearing crotchless panties?"

"Well, yeah I guess in a weird way" Bella smirked at his reaction which made her think about the fact that they hadn't been intimate since Aaden was born, doctors orders for the first 6 weeks, which was followed by an extremely busy week for Edward when he got back to the hospital. They hadn't talked about it at all, not that they hadn't thought about it, but neither wanted to push the other before they were ready. Edward didn't want to hurt Bella and she kept thinking he wouldn't want to while she was still caring some of the extra baby weight. They had always had an extremely healthy sex life, and while they were each eager to rekindle it, it wasn't the only thing that their relationship was built on so they knew it could wait until the perfect time.

"Fuck" He whispered bringing her wondering mind back to the fact that they were standing in the middle of an event room surrounded by people that Edward worked with.

Bella giggled as she leaned in to kiss him just as someone called them from behind.

"Bella! Edward" this turned the kiss she had planned on give him into a quick peck on the lips as she turned to find the person who had called them.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Bella's face broke into a smile as she hugged her mother-in-law and kissed her father-in-law's cheek.

"You look amazing" Esme complimented

"Thank you" Bella smiled as she hooked her arm with Esme's

"So tell me how is my grandson?" Esme asked as they walked along to find their table, the guys following behind.

"Perfect" Bella smiled "Just as he was yesterday when you were over"

Esme laughed "Just wanted to make sure I haven't missed anything important in my only grandchild's life. I can't wait for dinner tomorrow I miss him already"

"He misses his grandma too" Bella assured her making Esme beam.

"What's this I hear about grandmothers?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Richard" Carlisle greeted the newcomer with a warm hand shake.

"Dr. Burke" Edward greeted.

"Esme surely you are far too young to be anyone's grandmother" he told her.

"Afraid not" Esme replied proudly.

"And how is Aaden?" Dr. Burke asked Bella and Edward.

"He's wonderful, thank you for asking" Bella smiled up at him.

"Oh, were practically family, you don't have to thank me" He said "I've known your husband since he was four years old" he added clapping Edward on the back.

Edward smiled a bit embarrassed causing Bella to laugh and take his hand in hers.

Just like that the night took off, with numerous people coming over to greet them and ask how Aaden and the rest of the family were. They lost track of Carlisle and Esme at some point, but ended up finding them some time later when they were able to make their way over to the table they were assigned to just as dinner was being brought out. Bella and Esme continued their earlier conversation about the baby adding people in every so often until they were passing pictures around the table for everyone to look at as they ate.

Bella noticed Edward staring at her several times through out dinner, they would share a smile and then go back to their respective conversations. Once the plates had been collected and everyone was absorbed in their own conversations Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I can't believe you told me you were wearing crotchless panties two whole hours ago and haven't looked at me once since"

"I have defiantly been looking" Bella whispered back as she leaned her head against his.

"So have I" he chuckled kissing her cheek.

Bella's breath hitched when he lightly bit down on her ear lobe, looking up to see that no one was paying any attention to them, she turned to him so that her forehead was resting on his. She closed her eyes and breathed in his sent 'I miss you" she whispered.

He knew exactly what she meant and immediately stood up surprising even her. When several people looked over Edward smiled politely and said "Excuse us we have to go check in on Aaden" Everyone at the table smiled fondly and went back to their conversations.

Edward helped Bella from her seat then led her from the event room with his hand on the small of her back. As soon as they were out of the room Bella leaned in to run her nose along the side of his neck taking a deep breath as he franticly searched for somewhere to go.

Finally once out of the event room they found themselves in a deserted hallway, Edward leaned down and captured Bella's lips with his own.

"Edward" she moaned into his mouth as she pulled away "we need to find somewhere _now_"

He nodded and pulled her down the hall, about halfway down they found what they were looking for, a single stalled family restroom.

Making sure there was no one inside Edward pulled Bella in then gave the hallway one last look to make sure no one saw them go in. Edward locked the door behind them and turned to Bella who immediately pressed herself against him her lips seeking out his. He backed her up until her back was against the counter.

Almost effortlessly he lifted her up to sit on top of it. She wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him in closer to her. After several minutes of heavy kissing Bella backed away "Edward, I need you" she whispered.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" he asked not wanting to hurt her.

She rested her forehead against his and nodded as she reached down to unzip his pants. Edward slowly ran his hands up her legs to her thighs. Sliding his hands under the dress he moved them around to her butt and pulled her to the edge of the counter running his hands back along the insides of her thighs. He dipped one finger in and slid it along her slit to see if she was ready for him.

"So wet Isabella" he smirked

"Only for you" she promised as she stroked his length a few times.

When he circled her clit she moaned involuntarily and said "Edward….as much as I love this…I _need_ you"

He wasted no time in guiding his cock to her opening. He slid home very carefully and watched for any signs of discomfort on her part, what he found however was just the opposite. Her mouth opened as her head rolled back on to her shoulders in pleasure.

"Move please" she pleaded brining her hand up to cup his cheek.

Only then was he absolutely sure she was ok and allowed himself feel pleasure from their union. He let out a low moan and pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in.

"Bella" he whispered as he repeated the action.

Needing to be closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her upper body flush against his. "Harder" she whispered resting her forehead against his.

Edward put a bit more force into his thrusts but it still wasn't what she needed "Baby, come on harder please" she all but begged as she pulled him even closer and kissed him roughly on the lips.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to the edge of counter thrusting into her at a whole new angel which almost made her loose it right then.

Using his shoulders as leverage she started moving to meet his thrusts "Uhh Edward" she moaned as she felt her stomach start to tighten. "I'm…" she started to whisper.

"Go ahead" he encouraged "Let go for me, baby let go" he said as he peppered kisses on her face. After a few more thrusts he reached between them to finder her clit again.

That pushed her over the edge she had been teetering on for several minutes "Edward!" She cried as her orgasm slammed into her.

Feeling her walls contracting around him was all he needed to follow right behind her "Bella" he whispered as his head fell on to her shoulder.

After several moments of heavy breathing she lifted her head off of his and kissed his neck then his shoulder "I love you" she whispered.

He picked his head off of her shoulder and kissed her nose "I love _you_" he said.

"We should get back" Edward whispered after they remained connected and wrapped up in each other for several more minutes. After pausing for a second he pulled out of her causing her to moan and her eyes to flicker closed.

"You ok there?" he asked grinning at her.

"Great" she smirked then hoped down off the counter.

They spent the next few minutes straightening themselves up and making sure they were presentable before leaving the restroom. As they walked hand in hand back down the hall Bella reached into Edwards's front pocket causing his eyebrows to shoot up.

"Easy there tiger" She laughed and held up his phone to show her intentions. She sent Alice a quick text asking how the baby was doing before they reentered the event room.

Edward held the door open for Bella and leaned in to whisper in her ear as she walked by "By the way these are my favorite panties ever."

Bella laughed "I'm sure you wont say that after you've actually see what they looked under the dress"

"It doesn't matter" He laughed "Anything that can allow us to do _that_ I am a huge fan of"

"Ill keep that in mind" she smiled as they approached the table, just as she was sitting down the phone in her hand vibrated.

–Bella he's perfect! Stop worrying and have some fun ; ) ~Alice - which caused her to laugh.

"How's the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"Perfect" The both responded at the same time. Carlisle looked at them a beat longer than necessary, causing Bella to turn pink, but then went back to the conversation he was having before they sat down. Everyone else appeared not to notice anything and Bella was fairly certain they had gotten away with everything with out raising any suspicions.

That was until she noticed Esme still looking at them. She met Bella's eye for just a moment then went back to her conversation with the woman next to her with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. And that was all she needed to know that Esme knew what had happened.

"Bella" Esme said at the end of the night as she lightly pulled her. "You know we wouldn't mind taking Aaden for the night, if you two wanted to …spend some more time alone"

Bella blushed knowing for sure they had been caught. Smiling she said "I think we will be ok for tonight, but we'd be happy to take you up on that offer some time"

"You just let me know dear" Esme said pulling her into a hug.

"I will" Bella promised blushing and shaking her head at her mother- in-law. Ever since the day Esme came over to find her and Edward having sex on the couch about a year ago she seemed to have a much more relaxed attitude about her children's sex lives.

Bella figured there were only so many times a woman could walk in on her kids before she had to stop trying to pretend like nothing was going on.

* * *

AN: I think for the time being I am going to set up my next chapter at the end of the current one. So in case you were wondering the next will be about Esme walking in on Edward and Bella :)


	2. Walked In On

Chapter 2! Im excited about this one, I had fun writing it. I hope you like it as much as I do. So with out further adieu here it is!

* * *

Edward found himself with a rare day off together, which so far he had spent wrapped up in bed with Bella and that is exactly where he planned to stay for the rest of the day. The only problem with this plan was that Bella had made plans to have lunch with Esme.

"Just call and cancel" Edward mumbled as he kissed a line down the column of her throat.

"I can't" Bella managed to get out while fighting the moan that was building in her chest. "She was so excited about it, we haven't had lunch in 3 weeks"

Edward channeled his sister and gave Bella the best puppy dog look he could muster "please"

Bella laughed, grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers "You my dear are no Alice" she told them once they parted. "But you drive hard bargain"

"So you'll stay?" he asked grinning at her.

"I didn't say that" she whispered trying not to smile.

"You are impossible" he chuckled as he rolled off of her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but you love anyway" Bella assured him as she sat up to wrap her arms around his chest from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"That's what I keep telling myself" Edward muttered under his breath as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

Bella laughed and swatted his bare ass as he headed to the bathroom.

On his way out of the bathroom Edward stopped at the door when he heard Bella's voice coming from their room.

"Sorry Esme" Bella said in a raspy voice "I guess I'm coming down with a cold, I've been in bed all day…..Yeah….yeah, we'll do it next week. Ok Ill talk to you later, bye"

Edward came out of the bathroom just as Bella was hanging up the phone. "Coming down with a cold huh?" he asked as he crawled back into bed.

She rolled her eyes at him "Well it was either that or 'I can't come to lunch because I plan on having hott sex with your son all day'… if you'd rather, I can call her back and tell her the truth" she said reaching for her one on the bedside table again.

"I don't think that will be necessary!" Edward laughed as he rolled on top of her to grab her wrist and pull it away from her phone.

"Well then" Bella smirked, wrapping her arms and legs around him "If I can't call your mom, what you propose I do?"

"I can think of a few things" Edward told her as he leaned down to start kissing her neck.

"For starters, you can loose this shirt. Why are you even wearing it?" He asked her as he ran his hands down her sides to the bottom of the t-shirt of his she was wearing and started pulling it up her body.

"I felt weird talking to your mom naked" she told him a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and held them up above her head to allow him to pull the shirt off.

Edward just chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ok that's done" she smiled up at him "now what?"

"Like I said" he smirked "I can think of a few things" he repeated as he leaned down to kiss her lips again.

* * *

About two hours later Bella was laying with her head on Edward chest and her arm draped over him, their legs intertwined. They had been quite for several minutes with Edward tracing invisible patterns on Bella's back until his stomach growled.

"Uh oh! Someone's hungry" Bella announced with a smile rubbing his stomach. "Come on, Ill make you breakfast" she said getting up and walking out of the room without bothering to put any clothes on.

"Breakfast?" he called after her "Its one o'clock in the afternoon" he added quickly getting up to follow her.

"Well neither of us have eaten yet, so its breakfast!" She called back to him.

She was already in the kitchen by the time he caught up to her.

"What would you like my dear?" She asked leaning over the kitchen island towards him.

"Well" he smirked "that is a question with many possible answers my love"

"To eat Edward" she laughed

"In that case…something quick so we can get back to the days agenda"

"Scrambled eggs it is!" she announced and went about preparing their meal as Edward sat at the kitchen table watching her.

Once she was done cooking she piled all the eggs on to one plate and went over to sit on Edward's lap at the table.

They ate quickly feeding each other and joking the whole time.

"That" Edward smiled as he sat back in his chair and pulled her back against him "Was oddly delicious"

"It was!" Bella agreed "I don't know if it was because of the cheese I added or all the sex"

"Hmmm, I think it was a mixture of the two" he laughed.

"Ok!" Bella said standing up suddenly "Time to clean the house!" she added as she walked off toward the living room.

"Are you crazy?!" He asked following behind her.

"No,why? What else should I be doing on my day off?" She asked as she bent over the coffee table and started straightening the magazines.

Edward went over and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap along the way. "Cleaning the house is the last thing on the list of things you could be doing today"

"Oh?" she asked as she stood up and turned to face him, then slowly climbed into his lap so that she was straddling his legs.

"Ok then, new plan" She informed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's on the agenda now?" he asked looking up at her trying to ignore the fact that she was straddling him naked. He could already feel her juices start to run down her thighs.

"Fucking on the couch" She whispered into his ear causing his already semi hard cock to spring to full attention.

"Ah, just what I needed" She said in a husky voice as she lifted her self up slightly and came back down on his cock.

"Holly shit" Edward hissed as he grabbed her by the hips so he could guide her movements and establish a rhythm.

Edward opened his eyes that he didn't remember shutting and found Bella's chest level with his face. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Edward" She moaned as he licked a line across her chest to her other breast.

Bella was just positioning herself to change the angel he entered her from when she saw the front door open.

"Oh shit" she muttered to herself "Edward" she warned as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tired to cover them up as best she could "Edward stop!" She whispered nudging his chest.

"What…" he started to ask looking up at her.

"OH MY GOD!" he heard from the behind him and his eyes widened. He whipped his head around to find his mother standing in the doorway she turned her back on them as soon as she walked through door.

"Ill…umm….just go" Esme stuttered as she walked back out the open door.

Edward and Bella just stared at the space she had just been standing in unable to move.

Before they could even react the door opened again and Esme came in with one hand over her eyes.

"I brought this for you Bella" she said placing a container on the table by the door "I'm glad to see you are feeling better" she added quickly then almost ran back out the door again.

Edward turned to face Bella to find her still staring straight forward with wide eyes and blushing profusely. She laid her head on his shoulder and started shaking.

It took him a moment but he finally realized what was happening right as howls of laugher escaped her.

"Oh my god!" she said trying to catch her breath between laughs causing him to start laughing.

"You should have…You should have seen her face!" Bella managed to get out between her laughter and gasps for air.

After several minutes of laughing, Bella leaned down until she was lying on the couch and pulled Edward down with her so that his head was resting on her chest.

"Ugh! Now she knows I blew her off!" closing her eyes ,remembering the container Esme left Bella's eyes snapped open and she left her head up slightly to look over at the table next to the door. "AND she brought me soup! I'm the worst daughter-in-law ever!" she groaned letting her head fall back onto the couch and covering both her face with her hands.

"Bella" Edward laughed pulling her hands away form her face "You couldn't be further from the worst daughter-in-law ever, I'm sure she will understand" he chuckled earning him a slap on the back of the neck. "Ow!" he added more for dramatic than anything else. She rolled her eyes but brought a hand up to rub his neck.

"We are not the first couple in this family to be passionately in love" He said trying to reason with her "In fact, we're not even the first couple she's walked in on" he added with a smile trying not to laugh as that earned him a slap before.

"Well that's true" Bella nodded looking at him "Now that you mention it, I'm surprised we managed to make it this long. Em and Rose got caught in College and Alice and Jasper had only been seeing each other a few months, they hadn't even announced it yet"

"See" he smiled "We managed 6 years and 4 wedding anniversaries. That's defiantly better than the weekend you meet the parents for the first time or how you end up announcing your relationship to your family."

"I guess you're right" She muttered still in shock. "Ill call her later to apologize… I don't know how I'm ever going to look her in the eye again." she added.

"If Rosalie and Jasper can manage it you can too. Besides this is far less embarrassing for us than it was for them, we've been together since we were in high school were married we are aloud to do this."

"You can keep telling yourself that babe but anytime your mother walks in on you, its embarrassing no matter what" She stated.

* * *

AN2: Please let me know what you think, Im pretty new to the lemon world so I would appreciate any feed back I could get. Also! I have several ideas for this story but I'm always open to new ones so if there is something you would like to see or suggest just let me know and Ill try to work it in ;)


	3. Comfort

Here we go chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it this was one of my original ideas for this series of one shots.

Oh and in case you didn't know... I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward and Bella had just moved into a new apartment. It was a lot closer to hospital, and since Edward was now in his 4th year of Medical School and would be spending all his time at the hospital instead of having classes on campus.

Bella had taken a new job with the local newspaper that didn't actually start until the end of the month, so she had plenty of time to get the apartment set up and organized.

Tonight was one of the few nights Edward would be home on time since he was finishing his rotation in ER and his shift ended at 6pm. She had just turned the stove off when she heard the door open.

"I hope you're in the mood for Mexican, cuz I made enchiladas!" she called towards the door. "Edward?" She called again when she didn't hear a response. After turning off the stove she walked over to the living room and saw him standing near the door staring at the shelf where they kept their keys.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella asked when he didn't look up at her. She moved over to place her hand on his arm, causing him to jump and turn towards her quickly almost as if he hadn't known she was there.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella asked running her hand up his arm to his shoulder.

Edward looked at her for a moment before shaking his head slightly "I um, I just want to be alone" he whispered and turned to walk off towards their room.

"Hey, talk to me" she called after him as she reached for his arm.

He stopped dead in his tracks and leaned into the hallway wall. She quickly came over to him and took his face in her hands. "What's going on?" She asked searching his eyes.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand "It was just a bad day at the hospital" he whispered.

"Ok" she nodded and pulled him into her arms holding him close. She breathed a little sigh of relief when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked after a few minutes

"I'd really like to just take a shower if you don't mind" he said backing away slowly.

"No, go ahead. As long as you're ok" she said kissing his cheek. "Ill be out here when you're done"

"Thank you" he whispered kissing her forehead and moving past her to their room.

Edward had been in the shower for about 10 minutes when Bella knocked on the door "Hey, are you hungry? If not I can pack everything up for later"

When she didn't get an answer she opened the bathroom door "Edward?"

She walked in to find him with his hands up against the wall and his head hanging down in between them shaking.

"Edward, baby what's wrong?" she asked coming into the bathroom and opening the shower door. She stepped in with all of her clothes on and wrapped her arms around him.

He immediately threw his arms around her and started crying on her shoulder.

"Shhhhh, its ok" she told him as she stroked his hair "Edward you have to tell me what's going on" she whispered after a few moments.

She reached back to turned the water off then reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his shoulders, all with out letting go of him with her other arm. She used the corners of the towel to gently wipe his face.

"You're all wet" he noticed after a moment.

"It doesn't matter, what's going on?" she asked again.

He looked at her for a brief moment then started shaking again "I couldn't save her"

"Who?" She asked her heart breaking to see him this upset.

"This girl came in today" he told her "Her and her fiancé got into a car accident and she was really hurt and he was barely scratched. He pleaded with me to help her. 'She's my whole life' he said 'you gotta help her'.

"When I went into the room with the other doctors I could tell right away that she wasn't going to make it. We did CPR and shocked her for 39 minutes, but nothing changed. Finally we called it and I had to go out and tell him…He just slid to the floor and started crying. I felt so bad. But there wasn't anything we could have done, later when I went back to get her chart, her name was Isabella and it just…hit me" he took a huge breath and started shaking again "itcouldhavebeenyou" he managed to get out.

"Oh Edward" She whispered tightening her arms around him. "It wasn't me" she told him kissing his head "I'm right here"

"I know" he said "But it just hit so close to home" he told her.

"Baby I'm here, I'm fine nothing happened to me, its ok" she whispered into ear as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"I know I know" he whispered "I just… I couldn't help it, once I thought about it being you I couldn't stop myself"

"You can't do that hunny" she told him "You can't think about things like that. It'll drive you crazy" She whispered.

"Come on let's get you out of here before you catch pneumonia" she told him after they had stood in silence for a few minutes.

"You're soaked" he said looking up at her.

"I'm fine, come on we can both change into something warm" she said leading him out of the shower. They both changed into their PJs then Bella insisted they get into bed.

"Come here" she invited holding her arms out to him once they both got into bed. He rolled over to her and laid his head on her chest, she wrapped her both her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered after a while.

"What for?" she asked stroking his hair

"For letting this get to me so much, for making you worry" he said.

"Don't apologize for that" she said kissing his forehead. "You never have to apologize to me for anything like this. It is my job to make sure you are ok." She told him.

"I just can't get the thought out of head, what would I do if I lost you Bella?" he asked picking his head up to look at her.

"Hey come on, you can't think like that" she said bringing her hands up to cradle his face forcing him to look at her. "I'm right here" she whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips then leaned her forehead against his "Don't do this to yourself"

"I just love you so much, I can't even…." She interrupted him by kissing his lips again.

"I love you too, and I'm right here, you have to stop worrying" she said kissing him again.

What had started out as a sweet loving kiss quickly turned into one of need and desire. Bella's arms wrapped themselves around Edward's neck as the kiss grew more frantic.

Edward reached down and quickly pulled Bella's shirt up over her head and tossed it back over his shoulder before removing his own.

Bella's brought her legs up to wrap around Edward's waist as he trailed kisses down her neck and back up to find her lips. Without breaking their kiss he reached behind his back to find one of her ankles and pulled it back down to the bed were he quickly worked to remove her pajama shorts along with his sleep pants, then slowly climbed back over her and kissed her softly.

She rolled them over so that she was on top and ripped her lips away from his to move into a sitting position on his lap. He followed her sitting up and leaning forward until his chest met hers and he was able to reclaim her lips. He gently lifted her up by the underarms just enough to enter her, causing her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck to hold on tighter.

He brought her face to his and held her face in his palms looking into her eyes as he pumped in and out of her.

She rested her forehead on his a he continued to stare into her eyes. Neither one of them broke eye contact for several minutes until Bella's eyes snapped shut of their own accord as se neared her climax.

Once she was unable to focus on meeting his hips with her own and managing to keep herself sitting up she fell back onto the bed pulling Edward along with her. Edward quickly made the new position work for them as he maneuvered himself above her, the new position made it easier for him to move within her. He quickened his pace as he began peppering her face with kisses.

Bella's legs found themselves wrapping around him once again, locking together around his waist to pull him in deeper.

"Bella, baby cum for me" he whispered. He immediately felt her walls start to clamp down around him.

"Oh…oh my god" she half moaned half whispered. "Edward… I'm gonna…I'm gonna..."

"Come on Bella" he said kissing her lips. With that her world exploded around her bringing him over the edge with the strength of the contractions of her body.

Edward collapsed on top of her, his head lying on her chest her arms and legs still around him, pulling him close.

After several minutes Bella felt Edward start to move off of her. Her arms and legs immediately tightened around him and he laid his head back down on her chest. She brought one of her hands up to run through the hair at the back of neck. "Are you ok?" she whispered kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, I will be." he nodded slightly kissing the swell of her breast where his head was resting. "Thank you" he added.

"Edward" she said bringing her hands to either side of his face and pulling him up to look at her "You don't have to keep thanking me. It's my job to take care of you" she said brining her head up to kiss him softly on the lips.

A smile flittered across his face before he leaned down to kiss her again. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday" she told him as she resumed running her fingers through his hair. "You take sure good care of me everyday, you have to be able to let me take care of you when you need it too. We're equals here, this isn't a one sided marriage, you have to know you can lean on me as much as you expect me to lean on you."

"I know" he nodded. "I know, and I do" he promised "I don't think you realized how much I lean on you everyday, how much I count on you to just be here, and today the thought entered my mind for the first time in a very real way, and it really shook me up"

"Yeah I saw that" she commented stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. "You know I love you just as much right?"

He nodded his head on her chest, too consumed by his emotions to speak. "I love you" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too baby" she whispered and continued to hold him tight and run her fingers through his hair until she was sure he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Awww, Bella is such a good wife! I loved this story line as soon as it crossed into my mind. I love the idea of Bella taking care of Edward.I hope you loved it as much as I do! if you did don't be afraid to let me know ; )


End file.
